This reminds me of a boy
by mary.mcguinness.146
Summary: Tenzin suspects that Korra and Mako are together. He doesn't know what to think and eventually confronts Mako. I try to be realistic and take the not so obvious route.


Yeah Yeah i dont own anything

Tenzin was in an underground tunnel searching for the lost avatar. He was following the worried and stressed Fire Ferrets captain. He was holding a flame to light the darkness the felt they all were being swallowed by. He was trying to focus on anything then the hopelessness of this situation, and heard Korra's two other friends talking behind him.

"Hey, is Mako alright? He seems really worried about Korra." said Asami

"Yeah, we all are." answered Bolin

"I know, but... he's your brother. Do you think that he likes Korra as more than just a friend?"

"What? No! That's- that's just gossip, where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming outta your mouth right now..."

"What do you know Bolin? Come on, spill it."

At this point Tenzin was very intrigued by the conversation and eyed the firebender in front of him. His was trying to remember if Korra had ever said anything about the boy. His thoughts were interrupted by the young earthbender behind him.

"Nothing! I mean, there was this one time, during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed but..." Bolin spat out quickly.

"They kissed? " Said Asami, and well as Tenzin to himself.

"Believe me, I was upset too, but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything. "

"I doubt that." she said sadly.

The group quickly hid to the side when they heard a motorcycle coming, She likes that boy? He does seem very concerned... oh korra. Tenzin thought as he rubbed his forehead. He tried to push those thoughts behind him as they continued their search.

-LATER THAT DAY-

Korra was safe at home thank goodness, but Tenzin was pacing up and down deep in contemplation, That Mako boy was very protective of Korra, and Korra seemed to respond to his touch; Oh why must she get herself into these situations? I will have to talk to her, He concluded and went to check on Korra. I will give her time, we have to let her rest, and we have to know what Tarlock was up to... He was about to walk into the room Korra was in, when he saw Mako sitting next to her bedside, he sighed and went to bed.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Tenzin wanted to confront Korra but saw that everyone was at the table so instead decided to ask the questions he had about the kidnapping. After Mako went to make Korra tea, Tenzin pulled Korra aside so he could talk to her privately.

"What is it Tenzin," Korra asked, Tenzin looked into her eyes, not only was intruding into a private issue that he picked up from teenage gossip, but was also inviting an argument with a girl that just went through a huge ordeal.

" Um... I just wanted to say we don't have to start airbending practice again until you are ready." He stammered. He was expecting the typical Korra reaction, retorting that she needed no such break, but was surprised when he got a different reaction.

"Thank you, I could use a cooldown, just for a few days. Can you tell the White Lotus higher ups though; I really just can't deal with all of that." she asked, Tenzin agreed, he was very confused.

When he told the White lotus leaders they simply handed him their latest status report. Tenzin stuffed it in his pocket and went to ask Lin if she could stay and watch the kids.

-ON THE WAY TO THE MEETING-

Tenzin remebered the report in his pocket and took it out and looked at it.

KORRA HAS CONTINUED TO IGNORE OUR ADVICE AND IS OUT OF CONTROL. AFTER RUNNING AWAY TO REPUBLIC CITY SHE JOINED A PRO BENDING TEAM, WHERE SHE COULD BE INJURED OR A TARGET. SHE HAS SHOWED NO IMPROVEMENT IN AIR BENDING WHATSOEVER. SHE IS IRRESPONSIBLE AND IMPATIENT. SHE DOES NOT LISTEN TO HER MASTERS AND RUNS FROM THE ISLAND CONSTANTLY. SHE IS CHILDISH AND STUBBORN AND CONFRONTS PROBLEMS WITHOUT THOUGHT. SHE PLACES HERSELF IN DANGER AND HAS NEARLY LOST HER BENDING TRYING TO FACE AN ENEMY SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT. WE SERIOUSLY SUGGEST THAT KORRA BE RESTRICTED TO THE ISLAND, LIKE AT THE COMPOUND AND IF SHE DOES NOT SHOW IMPROVEMENT IN SKILL OR ATTITUDE BE SENT HOME, AND WAIT FOR TENZIN TO RELOCATE.

Tenzin was shocked by what he read, while yes some of it was true, and was not appropriate to send such reports to a teenage girl every week. They want to get results out of her and are craving an avatar with a bulldozer. I will have to talk with them he thought. However his plans would be delayed by an attack on the city.

-AFTER THE INVASION AT THE SOUTH POLE-

Tenzin watched with sad eyes as Korra left the room heartbroken, her bending was gone, the poor girl. He saw Mako go after her he went after him, after all this craziness he finally had time to confront that boy. He saw Korra run off, he assumed he missed her.

"He have to be patient with her." He said placing his hand on his shoulder he was about to ask him about his relationship with Korra, when...

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't just let her go." Mako said before running up to catch korra. What did i just say, aah, I can't just let him go to her. Tenzin sighed and jumped on Oogi and Companded the beast upward toward the scene. He flew over where Korra was sitting and spotted Mako approaching her, Tenzin was about to fly in and stop him, when he saw the boy stop suddenly. Tenzin found the source of the boys bewilderment when he saw Korra in the avatar state.

Tenzin was shocked and so happy. He was about to come and get her when he saw Korra turn and notice Mako. No Tenzin thought. Almost like a movie before him he saw her run into his embrace and kiss him passionately. I'm too late, she's too far in, she always goes into things full force, she probably thinks that he his her soul mate and is head over heals for him.

Tenzin flew and met the two when they announced that Korra's bending was restored. He followed the group to restore Lin's bending. On the way he decided that Korra had done nothing wrong, this was that boys fault and he had to confront him. He told Korra that he was proud of her and took Mako to the side.

"Look I have some things I have to tell and you stand there and listen till I finish understand.?" Tenzin said firmly to Mako, Mako looked confused and uncomfortable. "I know you kissed korra." Mako looked stunned. "Let me say that it is very cruel of you to take advantage of this girl and string her along. She comes from a sheltered life and was star stricken by the famous Fire Ferret she heard on the radio. She is a girl of great sensibility and where's her emotions on her sleeve, until a few months ago her best friend was a giant polar bear dog. She deals with so much everyday? well with, White Lotus officials criticizing her, standing in her predecessor's shadow, we even intercept death threats from people. She has been kidnapped and hurt, she has thousands of people's bending to restore, and is expected to be a savor when she is a teenage girl, having identity crisis. She does not need another person who she is trying to conform to, she doesn't need drama, or to have her heart broken!" Tenzin finished looking into the firebenders eyes.

"Sir with respect, I know all of this, and I want to help. I think I can be therapeutic to her, I can be the one carefree thing in her life, the closest aspect to a regular life. With me she can go out, and eat meat, and..."

"Mako I want to believe you, but we both know Korra, she probably thinks she is in love with you, and I know that you have hurt her in the past. Plus, she has to focus on her duties"

"But you just said she is under too much Pressure... and I" Mako was about to fight further but he knew Tenzin was right, this was never going to work, him and the avatar. He has hurt her and she does have a lot to do. Mako sighed. "Okay sir you are right about everything, he threw his hands up in defeat, I will go talk to her." If we are meant to be we can wait, we are both so young. He thought and left.

Tenzin finally heard what he wanted, but he felt awful. He was awfully protective of her and so quick to go back on his statement of being a simple fling. Something's just not adding up unless...he is in love with her. Man have these two got it bad. He needed to know he made the right choice he went to talk to his wife. He walked back to the compound he saw Mako out of the corner of his eye he was walking to the stables probably to talk to Korra. When he saw his wife he was relieved.

"Hello Pema, I need to talk to you." she shewed away the kids and sat down at the table.

"It's about Korra, she likes that Mako boy; I saw them kiss, and confronted him. But I think he really loves her, but it also seems that he was stringing her along, and I don't want korra to have more drama, so I told him to call off the relationship. Pema looked disappointed.

"This reminds me of a teenage boy, who dated the safe girl, and had a lot duties. He had expectations to live up to, he was stringing along this girl who admitted her feelings, and soon realized that he loved her. He always leaned on her and they were not a little fling, but they were exactly what the other needed." She said smirking at him. Tenzin knew she was talking about him, he felt like a hypocrite, even now he was confiding in Pema for advice when he felt pressured. He Imagined if his dad talked to Pema and scared her into breaking up with him, he would have been hurt and the relationship would never start up again. He decided to talk to Mako.

Mako was pacing outside the stables trying to think of what to say to Korra without breaking her heart and without blaming Tenzin. If he told her Tenzin frobid him to date her, she just flip on Tenzin and get in trouble and have more problems. Making Tenzin more sure of his decision. Besides he had to be a man and do this. But how could he without hurting her, and still leave a possibility of reuniting in the future? He sat down in the snow with his head in his hands.

Inside the stable an ice snake got in and spooked Naga. Naga stood on his hind legs and roared. Korra was knocked onto her legs and her somthing crack. She fell and screamed in pain. She went outside to get some snow to try to heal herself and saw Mako.

Right at this moment Tenzin saw a Mako defeated on the ground and Korra Running out of the stable crying. Oh no I am too late, poor kids, this is all my fault. He ran to try to fix the situation somehow. But he stopped when heard them start talking.

"Korra are you okay why are you crying?"Mako asked very worried.

"Naga got frightened and I fell and fell on my leg." She said. Mako took off his jacket and laid it on the ground, then picked her up and gently placed her on it. He ran into the stable and got a bucket he ran back out and melted some snow in it.

"Korra can you heal yourself?"

"No I think my leg is broken, you're going to have to set it."

"Korra I don't think I can..." Korra smirked, even in her state of pain, "is the city boy afraid of a broken bone, come on you can do it."She said. Mako looked at her leg and repositioned the bone as quickly as he good. He heard a Blood Curdling scream, as Korra grabbed her leg. He tried to find some way to help her looked around, and grabbed her face and kissed her. Korra closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck she melted into the kiss and felt the pain pass. Once they parted she began to heal herself.

"Katara should take a look at that." Mako said and placed her on Naga and grabbed the animal's reins and lead the dog forward slowly. Tenzin got out of his trance like state. He didn't tell her yet, He thought and he ran up behind Mako and Korra. Mako turned and saw him.

"Oh master Tenzin you should take Korra and I will follow you up and..." Mako said and looked at the snow covered ground.

"No Mako I want you to be with Korra." He said and winked at the boy. Mako smiled than the two walked off into the sunset.

**says complete may continue please review and give ideas**


End file.
